The Case Of The Missing Time Lord
by SloTurtle Corp
Summary: Samie is...er was the Doctor's companion, but she has had enough of his carelessness. After an adventure in London, she decides to stay on Baker St.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I don't own any characters shown in Sherlock or Doctor Who!

* * *

Rain pattered on the streets of London, like everyday, the sky was grey and gloomy.

'Splash!'

"Woah! Ah- Sugar Honey Iced Tea!, Doctor!" Samie yelped as she skidded around the corner of Baker Street. "Just keep running, we'll find it!" The Doctor assured in reply. The duo halted in an alley way, there she was, the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.

"What the _hell_ was that!?" She shoved the Doctor's shoulder lightly. "You know what it was, why are you asking me?" He defended. "Why are there Slitheen in London?" Samie grumbled, glaring at the Doctor. "Why _were_ there Slitheen in London. They're gone now, but they were here for a new home planet." He corrected her.

Samie frowned and punched his arm. "Ow! Hey, it's not my fault! I don't understand why you're so angry." He snapped. The Doctor sighed and rubbed his chin, pacing the pavement. He looked back at the girl and straightened his glasses. "You let them die! You let them just fall off that bridge and die!" Samie's eyes began to water in rage.

"It was a fixed point in time! There was nothing I could do!" "You could have saved them!" "They would have gotten run over in traffic the next week! And if I saved them then, they would get shot by hunters or some sort." The Doctor and Samie bickered angrily.

"Fine, if you don't like it, then leave!" The Doctor froze immediately after the words slipped out. Samie's eyes couldn't conceal her tears. "OK. If you wanted me to leave then you shouldn't have waited till now. I'll go get my bags." She crossed her arms and walked to the TARDIS. "Sam- I didn't mean t-" "No, no. It's fine." Samie cut him off.

"If you're really going to leave, at least let me help you pack." He followed swiftly. "I never unpacked. I knew you're reputation." Sam growled and swung one of her bags over her shoulder. The Doctor watched motionlessly, mouth hanging open.

Samie stood in the open door, one hand on the handle. She turned her head and said, almost whispering. "Goodbye, Doctor."

* * *

*In a flat in 221B Baker St.*

"Sherlock, I'm ho-" "BORED!" Sherlock interrupted John's greeting. "Uh, Sherlock. Are you cooking an eyeball?" John raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm burning it." He corrected.

"John, where are my biscuits?" Sherlock looked at John's empty hands. "Biscuits? Sherlock I don't-" "I asked you for biscuits!" "When?" "About an hour ago." "Sherlock, I left four hours ago."

**A/n**

**My first Wholock Fanfic! Hope you guys like reading it as much as I like writing it! :3**

**Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I don't own any characters shown in Sherlock or Doctor Who!

* * *

Samie walked down the sidewalk of Baker Street, hauling her two bags. She didn't know where she was going or where she was going to stay, how was she supposed to know? A small deli stood in front of her, reminding her of how much she had the munchies. Samie set her luggage next to her chair and ordered some food.

As if it had hit her on the head, fate laid out her path. She was putting on her coat, about to leave, while facing the window. She saw a sign on the door next to the shop.

_ Vacancy. _

Just like the knocker, the sign was crooked. Samie nodded silently and opened the door. Clanging had echoed from upstairs, causing an old woman to step out of a flat's door. "Oh stop with the racket!" She hollered waving her hand dismissively at the stairs. Samie cautiously 'tinged' the bell on the front desk. The old woman turned around and smiled, clapping her hands together joyfully.

"Oh, What can I do for you, dear?" She asked. "Well, I saw the sign outside and I-" "Oh! Well, then come with me, I'll show you the flat, then!" The woman interrupted her. As they climbed the stairs, the noise grew louder. "I'm Mrs. Hudson by the way." She explained, trying to speak over the crashing. Samie nodded and followed to the 5th floor.

Mrs. Hudson unlocked a door and stepped inside. "You can look around before deciding." Mrs. Hudson suggested. "Mrs. Hudson!" A muffled voice yelled from the flat below. "Where is all the noise coming from?" Samie looked at the floor. "I'll have to answer you later, love. I've been called." Mrs, Hudson held up her hand and stepped down the stairs to the door of the flat a little ways down.

She turned around and studied the room. Samie ran her hand across the fireplace, smiling. Her parents had a fireplace in the living room when she lived in the U.S.

* * *

"Sherlock, please! Quite with the ruckus, if you don't you'll scare off another buyer." Mrs. Hudson scolded. Sherlock sighed and held up his cup. John looked disappointedly at his lazy colleague. "No, don't worry Mrs. Hudson, I'll get it." He took Sherlock's cup and looked for the tea. "Why, thank you John." She said before hustling back upstairs.

Samie turned around quickly and saw Mrs. Hudson in the doorway. "So, what do you think, dear?" Samie breathed in. "I'll take it."

**A/n**

**The second chapter to my first Wholock Fanfic! Still hope you guys like reading it as much as I like writing it! :3 please leave any suggestions down below and/or comment and telll me what you think about this story. For now, but not for always...**

**Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer! I don't own any characters shown in Sherlock or Doctor Who!

* * *

Samie rushed down the stairs, Mrs. Hudson had said she had mail for her. She stumbled over something on the steps and tripped down the stairs. Its wasn't as long as a fall as she'd thought it would be. She looked up and saw a blondish man holding her up.

"You alright Miss?" He asked. Samie stood up and dusted herself off. "Oh...uh, Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save. Weren't for you, I'd be a stain on the floor." She chuckled nervously. "Well, don't let my flat mate hear that, he's gone crazy hoping for another case. Honestly he _lives _for murders. Right, I'm John Watson, by the way." He held out his hand to shake her's.

"I'm Samaria, But you can call me Samie." Samie and John both shook hands, smiling. "Well, uh. I'm off, then." Samie pointed to the stairs and began down them. John shrugged and followed down, seeming since there was no other way to the door.

Mrs. Hudson stood holding a few letters and envelopes. "Oh, thank you, Mrs. Hudson. You're a saint!" Samie praised, grabbing her mail. "Oh, these are for Sherlock, _these _are for you." She gave Samie two of the letters and a box. Mrs. Hudson then gave the rest of the mail to John.

"Thanks Mrs. Hudson. Cases?" He shuffled the papers in his hands. Mrs. Hudson nodded and turned back to her files.

John and Samie both climbed the staircase again. "So, you moved into the flat above ours, then?" He asked. "Yep. It's not very big, but it's in well condition." Samie replied.

John got to his door and frowned before he opened it. "If you hear yelling, or gunshots, don't be frightened." "Why? What would be happening?"

He held up his hand and opened the door, motioning to a tall man with dark curls playing the violin. "_Thats _why." He sighed.

Sherlock stopped and leapt over to John, snatching the letters from him. "Finally! Nope. Boring. Boring. Bori- Wait... perhaps." He threw down the notes, hesitating on one.

Samie smiled, patting John's shoulder. "I'll talk to you sometime, yeah?" John nodded as she jogged up to her flat's door.

* * *

She sighed as she plopped down on her sofa. Samie looked down at her mail. The package had blue wrapping on it. 'How peculiar.' she thought, cautiously opening the box. Inside it held a small, wooden, blue jewelry box and a journal.

A note was attached to the jewelry box.

~ _Found this in the chest by the TARDIS console, thought you might want it back. _

_Always thinking of you, The Doctor. _~

Samie grumbled to herself for a moment, then tossed the note in the trash. She didn't want to think about him anymore.

**A/n**

**The third chapter to my first Wholock Fanfic! Still hope you guys like reading it as much as I like writing it! :3 please leave any suggestions down below and/or comment and tell me what you think about this story. For now, but not for always...**

**Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I don't own any characters shown in Sherlock or Doctor Who**

* * *

Samie set the kettle on the stove. She looked over her shoulder, someone was knocking on the door. Samie opened the door to see John Watson, smiling. "Hello. Uh, Mrs. Hudson asked me to give this to you." He held out a piece of paper.

"Ah, okay. Thanks." Samie looked up for a second. "Would you like to come in and have some tea?" She wondered. "Yeah, sure." John smiled, sitting down.

"So, the gunshots I keep hearing-" "Ignore them, trust me, I am working on it." John glanced down, he could hear Sherlock's violin.

"Who _is_ that?" Samie set a cup in front of John, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You don't need to know, and if you met him, you'd never go near Baker street again." John admitted.

Samie paused, she held the sugar in her hand, then she turned and set it back down. "Are you alright?" John asked. Samie sat down and poured tea into her cup as well. "Yeah, I just didn't bring the sugar over. You don't take it, do you?" She cracked a smile.

"Huh-uh." John mumbled, drinking his tea. "How'd you know?" He narrowed his eyes, but still smiling. "Just an obvious deduction. Your personality doesn't really suggest you are accustomed to sugar in your tea." Samie stated, in a voice that had the hint of arrogance that Sherlock had had when John first met him.

"John? You look like you've seen a ghost, what's wrong?" Samie fretted. John blindly stood up. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. Thanks for the tea." He manage to get the last words out before closing the door.

* * *

Mycroft was sitting across from his brother, scowling, as usual. John hung his coat up, listening to the awkward silence.

"Evening, Mycroft." He mumbled.

Sherlock held his violin and bow, ignoring John. "Are you just going to ignore me and play that noisy thing?" John asked. "Well... I _was _going to shoot the wall." Sherlock sighed. "Hmm, something's wrong."

"What do you mean something's wrong? Nothing's wrong."

"Usually if you have tea with a 'nice' girl, I don't have to ask how it went. Also, you called my violin 'noisy', which you never do. Brilliant is the word you use mostly, so John, What happened?" Sherlock took in a sharp breath after the long moment of lacking air.

John sat in his chair, and rubbed the edge of his nose. "It was fine, she just caught me off guard."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, Mycroft grumbled with annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"She sounds just like you at times." John finished. "Oh dear god." Mycroft gave a small gasp of tiredness. "Another you? And to make it worse, a woman!" He stood up, leaning on his cane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I don't own any characters shown in Sherlock or Doctor Who**

* * *

Watson crossed the floor, buttoning his coat. "Where are you off to?" Sherlock grumbled. "My job. Oh, don't look so surprised, I have a life other than solving cases with you." John admitted.

Sherlock sighed, raising his eyebrows as John walked away.

...

...

...

"BOOORED!"

* * *

She couldn't believe it! Mrs. Hudson had mixed their mail up _again_._  
_

It'd been the third time that week, each time ending with a kind, relatable, _excruciatingly normal, conversation._

John was nice, but he was too ordinary, at least he was when he talked to her.

She was standing in front of his flat door. John had told her beforehand that if she had their mail mixed up, she should just walk in.

"John, mail call." She called, walking through the doorway. The room was empty, except for a violin on a rack.

Samie stepped over to one of the arm chairs. It had tea set on the table next to it. 'John must be having some.' Samie thought.

Samie got to the violin, she quickly glanced around and pick up the notes. They were composed very carefully.

She imagined playing them on her piano.

"Who are you?" A half naked man came in from the hallway and sat down in his armchair. "Oh, I'm John's neighbor. Came to drop off mail." Samie stammered, trying not to look into his eyes, the embarrassment was too much.

The man snatched the letters hastily. "So... Are you John's... partner?" Samie asked. "Hmm? Oh, yes. We're a great team. John is a little late on occasions, though. Sherlock Holmes, by the way." Sherlock nodded.

"Are you free right now?" Sherlock stood, his blanket slightly sliding away. Samie quickly turned her eyes to the ceiling. "No, not really."

Sherlock rushed to his room, shouting behind him. "Great!"

* * *

Sherlock and Samie sat in the cab, as Sherlock explained the details of the case. "Are you married?" Samie asked, then quickly added. "You and John. I don't see a ring on either of you guys' hands."

"What? No, John and I are just detective partners. I'm not dating anyone at the moment, I don't see it as necessary." Sherlock stated.

The taxi pulled up to a building with yellow police tape blocking the front.

"God! What took you so long?" a man marched next to Sherlock as he approached the tape. "John's out, found someone to help, Samie, Lestrade." Sherlock spoke with haste.

"Right, inside then." Lestrade mumbled.

A woman held her hand out, holding back Sherlock. "What are you doing here, freak?"

Sherlock opened his mouth, but the retort didn't come from him.

"Who are you calling freak? I don't see _you _helping with the crime scene." Samie remarked. Donovan glared, fiery anger blazing in her eyes. "Who are you? How dare you talk to a poli-" "Oh, quit squawking. Lead on, Sherlock." Samie held a finger in the air.

Sherlock and Samie strolled into the building, passing by several police crews.

A body lay on the floor of the living room, staining the carpet red. "Female, somewhere in her thirties." Sherlock mumbled. "Yes, we know that." a greasy haired man snapped from behind them.

Samie looked up, frowning. 'Did everyone hate Sherlock?'

"Who's she?" He asked, pointing at her. "She is completely unauthorized!" The man turned to Lestrade. "Oh, shut up Anderson! She's with Sherlock." Lestrade groaned.

"Actually, I am authorized." Samie smirked, holding up a book of blank paper. "Oh, pardon me, I didn't know the C.I.A were working on this as well." Anderson stammered.

'Psychic paper, works every time.'

Samie turned back to the body, examining it from a distance.

"Well, Sam? What do you think?" Sherlock glanced up, testing her.

Samie knelt next to him, noting each detail. "From the looks of it, she was strangled. This thin line of cuts and bruising indicates it wasn't by hand, maybe a rope? Wire perhaps, can't be sure until we run tests. Where did you take her pager?" Samie pointed out.

"What pager?" Anderson stepped over to the body.  
"She has manicured hands, showing she would be in a higher line of work that would oblige her to be well groomed. She has teeth whitener in her bag, meaning she has to smile a lot and look pleasant. She would be either a congress woman, a banker, or a business woman. Since she has an exceptional amount of business cards in her pocket, I would go with choice number three." Samie held on of the blood stained papers up. "Every business woman who I've met has a pager." She added.

Sherlock raised an impressed eyebrow, but then immediately lowered it, hiding his praise.

* * *

"I didn't need your help, earlier with Donovan. I could have handled it." Sherlock mumbled on their way back to Baker St.

"I know, but I've had a life time full of people like her, and I don't need to put up with it. Besides, it was fun to get angry for once." Samie scowled.

"How did you do the mind trick with Anderson?" Sherlock waved his finger in circles near his temple.

"What mind trick?" Samie chuckled.

"The paper was blank, Anderson is an idiot, but he isn't _that _stupid." Sherlock gave a small smile.

"Psychic paper. Perfect for almost anything." Samie held up her book.

**A/n**

**Hey, me again! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are amazing! Just to clear up how Sherlock knew Samie's name, John has told her. :P**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one, I know, it's long. Sorry none of the others are this long, but I know you guys love me anyways :D ...**

**Right? :'I**

**Well, here goes.**

**TOODLES! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters shown in Sherlock or Doctor Who.**

* * *

The typing of John's computer clicked rapidly.

"John." Sherlock tapped his head on John's shoulder.

"John." He repeated.

"John."

"John." Sherlock kept on saying his friend's name over and over again.

"FINE." John stopped typing and grabbed his coat. "Good. Thought you'd never get off that laptop." Sherlock ran out the door, John following at a much slower pace.

"Uh, Sherlock? I think the way to the Complex is _down _the stairs." John looked up at Sherlock, who was knocking repeatedly on a door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. What do you want?" A muffled voice yelled. Samie opened the door and immediately buttoned on her jacket. "Allonz-y." She chirped.

John and Sherlock both raised their eye brows. "Sorry, bad habit I've made." Samie shrugged.

Sherlock hailed a cab, Samie grabbed some coffee, and John stood there looking normal.

"Crime?"

"Kidnapping."

"Case?"

"Find them."

Sherlock, John, and Samie sat in the cab, listing details and what-not.

The cab halted in front of an apartment complex. A few police cars were parked by the front door.

"So, what do we have anything to do with this?" Samie asked. "Don't the police solve these things, no problem, without us?"

"Yes, usually. But, this time... Moriarty is involved." Sherlock growled.

**A/n**

**Sorry it was sooooooooooooooooooooooooo short. I promise, the next one will be longer. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters shown in Sherlock or Doctor Who.**

* * *

"Moriarty? You mean that dickhead who tried to blow up John!?" Samie asked. "Yes, that's the one." John's smile faltered.

"Indeed. The last time he was involved with kidnapping, I was practically arrested." Sherlock pointed out.

"No, Sherlock. I think kids just don't like you." John chuckled. "Whoa, wait... _why _do you say that?" Samie wondered. "Every time he goes near a child, they scream their head off or kick him in the shin." John replied.

"It's not fair. The little one had steel toed boots." Sherlock grumbled in defense. Samie couldn't help but chuckle, snorting in a failed attempt to hold it in.

Sherlock side glanced and smirked. "Just watch. You'll get a few bruises from the little pups."

"Doubtful." Samie grinned. "Why so confident?" John asked. "Well unlike you two, kids actually somewhat like me." Samie replied.

"Right. Can you lot do what you do and solve this already!?" snapped Anderson, who was standing right behind them.

"Oh, and as if _you're _doing something!" barked Samie, not even bothering to turn her head. Anderson grumbled an apology to someone next to him and shuffled his greasy self away to go die in a hole... (Just kidding! heheh)

Anderson _did_ apologize to someone next to him though...

"Ah, it's quite alright. I can take it from here." a familiar voice said from besides Anderson. Samie turned on her heel, wide eyed.

Standing in front of her, was a tall, slender man whom was wearing red converse tenni-shoes, a long jacket, and had deep brown eyes.

" 'ello Samie girl, miss me?" the man beamed like the Cheshire cat. "D-doctor!?" Samie stammered in surprise. "Course. Who else would have such great hair?" the Doctor wondered rhetorically.

"Uh, am I missing something?" John looked from the Doctor to Samie. "Yes, sorry. John Watson, Sherlock Holmes... This is The Doctor." Samie introduced her friends.

"So, you're a doctor?" John shook the Doctor's hand. "Not _a _doctor, _the _Doctor." the Doctor corrected. "Doctor _who_?" Sherlock didn't move as the Doctor's hand was offered.

"Just the Doctor." Samie broke the intense silence. The Doctor and Sherlock were staring daggers at each other. "What are you doing here?" Samie pulled the Doctor away from the others.

"Does there have to be a reason for me to visit my companion?" the Doctor questioned. Samie raised an eyebrow. "Right, okay. You caught me." the Doctor held up his hands. "I'm here to see if you're ready to come back."

"Come back?" Samie frowned. "Yes, hopefully your foolish choice to stay her has cooled you off." the Doctor said, obviously not thinking before speaking. "Oh no, you don't understand. When I said 'I'm not traveling with you again' I mean I'M NOT TRAVELING WITH YOU. AGAIN!" Samie raised her voice a little louder than she had meant.

Now, John, Sherlock, and the rest of the task force were staring at her and the Doctor. "Right... I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..." the Doctor's beautiful eyes flooded with disappointment and defiance.

He turned and trudged away, sticking his hands in his pockets doing so.

Samie's face contorted in realization. What had she done? She'd never been able to yell at the Doctor. She had been cross once or twice, but she never yelled at him.

"Sam." John set his hand on Samie's shoulder. "I think we should take this one... You go home and get some rest." Samie nodded and headed back to Baker St.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer! I don't own any characters shown in Sherlock or Doctor Who**

* * *

Samie's phone rang, disturbing her from her nap. She sluggishly answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hello? Yes, Samie. It's me, Sherlock. I need you to be at Scotland yard, asap." He mumbled urgently before abruptly hanging up.

Samie groggily got dressed, brushed her teeth, and hailed a cab to scotland yard.

* * *

As she walked into one of the many offices, Samie spotted Sherlock pacing. "You rang." she raised her eyebrow. "Yes. I need you to babysit for me." Sherlock looked up.

"You what?" I scoffed. "The kids won't talk to anyone, and you said children like you. So, we need you to talk to them." Sherlock stated.

Samie frowned and entered the door that Sherlock motioned to. She saw John sitting in front of a little girl with a glum expression. She nodded to John, who smiled and left.

"Hey there." Samie sighed, sitting down in a plush chair. The little girl seemed to be about to say something, but stopped herself.

"My name is Samaria Dwieghton." She introduced herself. "Might I ask _your _name?" Samie inquired.

"Don't you stubborn police people already know it?" the girl snapped.

Samie's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. "No, I'm not really with the police... Actually, I just now got here. A friend of mine said he needed help." She admitted.

The girl lifted her gaze. "At this time of day? Why would you go that far just to talk to some kid?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter what time it is, I'll always help a friend. As for the favor... I never really know what Sherlock'll throw at me." Samie blinked, speaking calmly.

"So, you're pretty loyal?" the girl sat up.

"I suppose you could say that." Samie chuckled. The girl thought for a moment, then inched her chair closer to Samie.

"My name is Casidey. If you really are loyal, you need to promise me that you'll be my friend." Casidey held out her small pinky finger.

Samie smiled, hooking her finger with Casidey's. "I promise. Besides, nobody should be alone without a friend to trust."

And with that, Casidey smiled, showing gaps where she had lost her baby teeth.

* * *

Sherlock crossed the carpet anxiously. 'What's taking so long?' he thought to himself.

Impatient, he opened the door, seeing something unusual. Samie was laughing and playing, very much like the girl in the room.

Samie stood up and greeted Sherlock with a smile. "Casidey. This is my friend, Sherlock." Samie explained, looking at the child whom was clinging to her hand.

"You were right." Casidey said, glancing up at Samie. "He _is _handsome."

Sherlock reluctantly felt his cheeks warm up as his eyes made contact with Samie, who was shrugging apologetically.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer! I don't own any characters shown in Sherlock or Doctor Who**

* * *

Sherlock carried Samie up the stairs slowly. John had stopped at the store, leaving Sherlock to drag their female friend up three flights of stairs. Samie mumbled unconsciously, swatting a piece of Sherlock's hair.

He knew he should've woken her up, but she'd been working hard all night... mostly because of him. It wasn't his fault that there was an emergency that she was specifically needed for.

Sherlock tried the door. "Locked." He hissed. The flat's key wasn't on Samie and Mrs. Hudson was out 'quilting' with her friends. He'd have to let her stay with him.

Sherlock closed his room door behind him. He had let Samie sleep in his bed for that night, seeming as John would give him hell if he was to put her in his room or on the sofa. Something John called 'hospitality' had stuck Sherlock on the sofa, cross and tired.

* * *

Sherlock woke to the sound of laughter and the smell of smoke. "I can't believe you burnt them!" Samie chuckled as Sherlock leaned against the wall. John was sliding blackened pancakes into the rubbish bin. "From now on, leave the cooking to me." She scooped another fluffy pancake onto the stacked platter on the table.

Sherlock sat down and poured a cup of tea. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Well, John _was_ trying to cook." Samie snickered, earning a flick on the arm. Sherlock smirked, taking a bite of flapjacks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here... except Samie! *Holds tied up and gagged Samie* **

**Hehehehehehehe...**

* * *

Samie opened her morning paper and picked up her tea. Her eyes scanned over the pictures and stories. Her eyes widened suddenly and her cup fell from her hands. The tea puddled around her feet, staining the purple carpet.

She angrily ripped the page out and swung out of her door, running down the stairs. Stopping, she burst through the door, and slammed the paper down in front of the detective and his doctor.

"W-what are you doing." John choked on his tea. "Seems like a college prank." Sherlock mumbled, paying no attention. "I need you to investigate this, who did it, and who it's made for." Samie pointed to the 'crop circle' that read

**DOCTOR**

* * *

"Why are we even doing this?" Sherlock muttered grumpily. John looked up from his laptop. "Because, Samie wants to find these people." He looked down at the picture again.

Samie rolled up the remaining newspaper and struck Sherlock on the side of his head. Sherlock turned his burning gaze to her, grinding his teeth.

"Ms. Dwieghton, I refrain from striking women, but I never said I won't kill them." He growled, lunging at Samie.

Samie scream-laughed and jumped out of the way and ran down the hall, Sherlock close on her heels, laughing. Sherlock slipped on the hall rug and gripped at the wall.

John leaned forward in his chair, craning his neck to see if his detective was alright. He shrugged after seeing Sherlock stand up and march further into the hall.

Sherlock was quick enough to see Samie disappear into his room. The 'click' confirmed his thoughts of it being locked. "Samie, let me in." He knocked on the door. "No way!" She chuckled good-naturedly. "You're trying to kill me! But you know what? I'll never tell you where I hid the Jaffas!" She exclaimed, hiccupping from the amount of laughter.

"No! You tell me right now where you hid the Jaffas!" Sherlock grinned, trying to sound frantic. "Never! 'hic'." Samie stated. Sherlock nodded and returned to the living room. Samie would come out eventually.

"What was _that_ about?" John scoffed. "Jaffas." Sherlock replied simply. He drank his tea and wrote down the information he gathered on the 'crop circle'.

"In the pantry." John mumbled flatly, typing monotonously on his keyboard. "What?" Sherlock furrowed his brow. "The Jaffa cakes are in the pantry." John insisted, pointing behind him.

Sherlock jumped up and dashed to the pantry, revealing the package of sweet cakes.

* * *

Samie flopped down onto Sherlock's bed. He sure had a lot of letters from a lot of places. She knew she shouldn't be snooping, but she was bored. Samie shuffled through the letters, several were unopened.

This one was from Iran, that one from Tokyo, some from America... This one for Samie, That one for John, Others for Sherlo- wait. Samie scrambled for the letter she'd discarded. It didn't say whom it was from, it was for her, and it was opened.

_Dammit Sherlock_ She thought.

Samie removed almost a dozen pages, all different letters with the same hand writing. For half an hour, she read the letters in the order that they were in. The last one started:

_Samaria, I've tried writing this letter over a million times, but I just can't seem to get what I want to say out. I know that you're upset. I understand, so I've decided to come visit you and work things out. I heard you are an investigator now, sounds boring- nothing like you of course. Investigators are always serious, and well- you... you aren't. You like to have fun and go on adventures, try new things. I hope you'll forgive me._

The rest was scribbled on with red pen. The writing seemed jerky and careless. It looked like a sloppy version of Sherlock's handwriting. The ink was smudged and seemed to stretch in pools, as if water was dropped on the letter afterwards.

* * *

**A/n**

**Yeah... Couldn't stop writing... Turned into randomness, but I wanted a chapter where Sherlock was playing around. Tehee.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here... except Samie! **

* * *

Samie jumped up and ran out of Sherlock's room, grasping the stack of letters.

"Ah, you finally decided to tell me wherethe Jaffas were? Too late. John told me." Sherlock looked up from the paper on the table.

"What is this?" Samie asked, holding the last letter in front of Sherlock's face. His eyes widened mementarily in surprise. "A letter." He said. "To me." Samie corrected. "And?" Sherlock sat back. "And' it's important! Who is it from?" Samie said mockingly.

"Doesn't the envelope say?" grumbled Sherlock. "You know very well that it doesn't. And _look_! There's scribble all over it! Well isn't that _nice_?" Samie pointed to the red parkings all around the letter.

"Sherlock, what did you do?" John glanced up from his laptop. "I didn't do anything." Sherlock stated, standing up and going to the window. "It doesn't look like nothing. God, Sherlock! Why are you always so childish?" Samie exclaimed.

"You always said you were good with children." Sherlock smirked, looking down at his shoes. Samie sighed and snatched her jacket off of the sofa. "Where are you going?" John wondered.

"Out to find a friend." She replied, slamming the door. A few moments later, Sherlock saw her walking out into the rain. "She'll catch a death of cold out there." John sighed, getting up and reaching for his coat.

"No. I'll get her." Sherlock grumbled, gliding across the floor.

* * *

Tears ran down Samie's face as she trudged through the rain. The Doctor had tried to apologize to her, but she had just sent him away. She couldn't believe that Sherlock would keep that letter from her.

Samie looked up. The rain was no longer slowly falling, it was pelting down. She felt the dampness of her jacket. The cold was seeping into her now. As she looked around for a cab, she saw a tree and seeked the small bit of shelter it offered.

It was then that she realized that she didn't know where she was.

Samie stepped out from under the tree, squinting to see any street signs or shops. Rather suddenly, the rain stopped. Well, at least it felt like it. Samie could still see the water falling around her.

"Quite dreary sometimes, London." a voice mumbled behind her. Samie turned around to see a greatly welcomed face. "Doctor." she choked out. Both tears and water ran down her face as she embraced him.


	12. Chapter 12

"I-I'm so sorry!" Samie sobbed. The Doctor smiled sweetly and pulled her closer, calming her. "It's alright. I'm the bloody idiot here." He admited. "You're the bloody idiot with an umbrella in a storm." Samie corrected, burrying her face into his shoulder.

"Yeah, suppose you're right- as always." The Doctor chuckled, looking down at Samie. "No. I'm not always right. In fact, I'm almost never right! I've been wrong for such a long time, Doctor." She objected, staring at the ground. "Then how is it that you have been able to survive my... ah- what's the word..."

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey adventures." Samie smiled. They stood in silence, gazing at each other. "How'd you know I'd be out here?" Samie asked, glancing around at the rain. "Samaria, I will _always _be here if you need my help. Be it aliens or the lack of an umbrella." The Doctor laughed out the last bit. Samie joined in, sobbing and laughing with joy.

* * *

Sherlock watched from across the street, glaring menacingly. The man that Samie had been angry with at the crime scene was now in a lovig embrace with her. He knew he should have burned the letters after he had seen what they said, instead of scribbling notes over them. He couldn't let his _friend _be taken away from him, he just couldn't.

When he had read that 'The Doctor' man was returning to take Samie back with him to travel, Sherlock was furious. And now, he could **_kill_** someone. Watson would notice his sour mood, so he couldn't go home. He would stay with Molly tonight. No matter what, Molly would always stay loyal to him. (That's why ALL the fandoms put her in Hufflepuff!)

He stormed off, swishing his coat, and vanished into the darkness of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**_~A week after Samie leaves with the Doctor (a month in their time)~_**

Sherlock grumpily sat on his spinny office chair, wrapped up in his sheet. John had gone to work and had left him here. _Him_ a highly-functioning sociopathic consulting detective!

_No, musn't let it get to you..._ Sherlock glared at the blank computer screen. _Mustn't give in... _A bead of sweat dropped from his temple. _I am **strong**_.

John entered the door, holding a small bag.

"I need it! Must have _the precioussss!_" Sherlock leapt from the chair like an owl taking flight, tackling John.

"Oh my god! Sh-Sherlock! Put on some clothes for gods sake!" John screwed his eyes shut, clutching the bag.

"Give it to me John! Now! I order you!" Sherlock growled. "No. You told me not to give it to you-" "DAMN WHAT I SAID! I WANT WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT IT!" Sherlock burst out.

John cocked an eyebrow as if he were dealing with a spoiled child. "Sherlock..."

Sherlock was standing in his pants (underwear) at the open window. "I'll do it John! If I jump from a certain angle and land at an acute angle on my head, I'll die! I swear to _god _I will do it!" he hissed.

John gingerly stepped towards Sherlock. "You're being crazy Sherlock-"

Sherlock tutted in annoyance turned in a circle, and dived out of the window.

"Sherlock!" John screamed, reaching for his cell to call 999.

* * *

Samie closed the door behind her, watching the Doctor do his job. He was running around the T.A.R.D.I.S, turning knobs, switching levers, and pushing buttons.

One of the beasts chasing them crashed into the side of the door, shaking the ship. "Doctor, whooshing would be fine now!" Samie called, holding the door shut.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" he grunter, reaching across the console to press a blue button. The T.A.R.D.I.S phased away from it's current location and onto it's new track.

Samie came to slump down next to the Doctor on a bench, both breathless. The Doctor looked up at her and furrowed his brow. "Whooshing would be fine now'?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, whooshing. You know-'psshhhhwooooochsssssssswooooo'." Samie began imitating the T.A.R.D.I.S. "You sound sick." He exclaimed as they both burst into a laughing fit.

The T.A.R.D.I.S 'dinged' like a toaster and the Doctor's features grimmed. "Open the door. Now, quick!" He barked.

Samie sprinted to the entrance and swung open the doors just in time to see a figure fall into the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Wha- Doctor, what's-" Samie stuttered, looking at the Doctor who was back to his speedy maneuvering of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

She bent over the half naked man, believing he was dead or unconscious. He was frowning at the ceiling. "Sherlock!?" Samie's eyes widened and her face reddened. Sherlock shot up, staring at Samie. "Samie!" He breathed, hugging her (causing her to awkwardly pat his back).

"I thought you'd left me." He released her, analyzing the ship's control room. "I did, but only for a month..." She mumbled. "A month!? You're sense of time is rather poor. It's been a week." Sherlock scoffed.

"I'm not so sure about that." Samie objected haughtily, crossing her arms. "I was meaning to drop her off when you fell from the sky." the Doctor explained after a long, still silence.

"Good, I need her assistance on a matter." Sherlock glared at him. (pretty cocky for someone standing in his underpants.) The Doctor smiled, nodding to the door. Sherlock snatched Samie's wrist and tugged her out of the doorway.

"Bye Doctor!" she managed to say before she was pulled up the stairs to Sherlock and John's flat.

As they entered (loudly, seeming as SOMEONE slammed the door open), Samie saw Lestrade and John look up in surprise. "Sherlock! I thought y-"

"I'm not crazy, John, now. GIVE. ME. THE. CIGGARETTES!" Sherlock dropped Samie's hand and was now looming over his army doctor. Scowling, John handed the packet of nicotine free cigs to Sherlock, who now beamed like a child on Christmas.

"What happened here?" Samie chuckled, greeting Lestrade with a friendly hug and John with a peck on the cheek. "That... _idiot_ decided to go jumping out of a window." Lestrade grumbled.

"I assure you, I am far more brilliant than any of you." Sherlock puffed from where he was perched in his armchair. "Hm, so sure of yourself." Samie sighed. "Yes, and?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"They do say ignorance is bliss." she shrugged.

* * *

**A/n**

**Ha! Had you fooled for a second didn't I? **

**I wouldn't kill Sherlock THAT early... heheheh. *evil smile***

**So, hope you loved it!**


	14. Chapter 14

Samie cracked another egg into the mixing bowl. John was sitting on a stool next to the island (** SloTurtle: desolate chunk of counter in the middle of a kitchen**.).  
"Why are we doing this again?" he asked, stirring batter and adding food coloring.

"Because, John, it's new and creative. It's good for the brain to be creative. And trust me, it's fun." Samie chuckled, watching John fumbling with the tie of his apron for the dozenth time.  
She set her whisk down and turned her full attention to the tangled strings John had managed to get caked in pancake batter. Samie pulled the strings this way and that, untangling them finally. She tied the apron securely onto John and returned to her pancake batter.

After fifteen or so minutes, they poured the different colors of pancake batter into squirt bottles. Samie turned on the stove, setting a large pan down.  
Sherlock entered the flat, wearing his house coat. "What are you two doing?" he grumbled.

"Making edible art." Samie replied simply, scooting over so John could use his pan.

Sherlock observed over their shoulders all the while as they made movie characters, flowers, people, and animals. John had actually been successful in making Yoda, except it was supposed to be hulk. And Samie made a rather good Hulk, wanting to show John how to really make pancakes.

"Do you want to try, Sherlock?" Samie smiled, gesturing to her spot. Sherlock shifted slightly and grabbed some squirt bottles. He looked skeptically at the colored substance, turning it slightly in his hand.

Finally, Sherlock began squeezing the batter onto the pan. John, now finished with his last pancake, grinned at what Sherlock was making. When finished, Sherlock flipped the flapjack over and waited.

He slid it onto his plate, grabbing syrup and butter. Samie gazed down at the pancake, bemused. It was the face from John and Sherlock's wall.

"Very creative, Sherlock." Samie said, sipping her tea. Sherlock nodded, eating his breakfast. He looked slightly like a child, sitting there with a slight smile on his face as he drank his orange juice and at his colorful pancake.

The door to Samie's flat opened again, revealing Mycroft. He nodded in greeting to Samie and John, then took a seat in an armchair. "Good morning. Want some breakfast?" Samie wondered, drying her hands on a towel after washing them.

"Just tea, thank you." he replied, propping up his umbrella. Samie set a tea tray on the coffee table in front of Mycroft and handed him a cup. Mycroft thanked her and drank his tea, whilst watching Sherlock shovel one of John's pancakes off of the platter.

Samie stood, getting ready to clean the pancake stuff away, when the flat door opened. Lestrade came in, grinning. "Morning." He waved to John, then giving Samie a friendly hug.

"Good morning, Greg. Do you need the boys for anything?" she crossed her arms. "No, I just thought I'd drop by and see what you lot were up to." Lestrade shrugged. "Oh, well you can stay for breakfast if you like." Samie stuck her thumb towards the kitchen.

"What're you having?" Lestrade asked. "Artful pancakes." Samie led him into the kitchen, placing her apron on him and setting him in front of the stove. John was now refilling some of the bottles, chuckling at Sherlock, who was piling spray whipped cream onto a pancake.

Samie shook her head. '_What an oddball._' she thought.

"Hello?" someone called from the entrance to the flat. Samie stuck her head around the corner, seeing Molly standing at the door. "Hello, come on in." she motioned for Molly to enter.

Molly made to close the door. "No, no. Leave it. Seeing as how the morning is going, all of London is due in here." Samie objected, looking at her now crowded apartment. Molly chuckled slightly, walking to Lestrade, who was busy at the stove.

Mrs. Hudson soon joined the 'party' as well. The group decided to have a contest of who could make the best pancake. Molly made a flower. Lestrade made a. . . Mickey Mouse? John made Yoda again. Mrs. Hudson made a teddy bear. Sherlock made a brain. Samie made a monarch butterfly. And Mycroft. . . Well, Mycroft made what looked like a disfigured magnifying glass.

All in all, the friends had a fun time, bonding over pancakes. Nobody won the competition, of course. Because everyone as too busy eating their pancakes, laughing, and chatting to care.

Everyone went home that afternoon with promises of returning again the next week in their minds. And as the last person left her threshold, Samie collapsed on her sofa with a sigh of content.

* * *

A/n

The End.

Just kidding! I'm not ending the story there. Just the chapter. :3

Hope you liked it! And this pancake really is fun. I tried it with my family and we really enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm going out with Lily tonight, alright Sherlock?" John called over the loud violin music. Sherlock paused and turned to his flatmate.

"Is that the one with the dog or the school teacher?" he asked. John rolled his eyes, grabbing his coat.

"She's the nurse." he answered, walking out of the flat. Sherlock took his chance and grabbed both his and John's laptops, the boxes of newspaper clippings, and some books. He spread everything out in a circle so he could multitask.

Clearly, the detective was looking for something, but why wait for his closest friend and colleague to leave the building?

Well, the truth was he was doing research on Samie's friend the 'Doctor'. He had dug through libraries, documents, reports, sightings- even visiting witnesses- and had been doing such for the past month and a half.

He was determined to know everything there was to know about this mysterious man who had been visiting lately, everything including his secrets. This meant the detective had to call in some favors.

"Would you shut up?"

Sorry, I'm just writing the story.

"Well, could you stop?"

Uh, no. If I stopped writing the story, the readers wouldn't be able to know what was happening.

"It's annoying. Type quieter." Sherlock grumbled. The detective had clearly broken the fourth wall, or in his case, shot it.

'Ahem', yes anyways. So, Sherlock had called in some favors and was just now receiving information.

"No records of a man of his description being arrested in the Yard or the American bureau." Lestrade read off his result to Sherlock, who was pacing angrily with phone in hand.

"Did you search 'Doctor'?" he asked.

"Yes. Why do you even need to know? Is he a lead on a case of yours or something?" Gregg leaned over his desk, setting his papers aside.

"..." Sherlock ended the call and tossed his phone to the couch.

"Damn... None of this makes since." Sherlock cursed, laying three separate article fragments on the tea table. Two had a similar looking man and the other had a taller, broader man.

Each article mentioned a man by the name of The Doctor. In the first two articles, the man looked identical to the one that Samie spent so much time with. Mysteriously, all pictures were taken more than forty years previous.

'Knock Knock'

Sherlock sighed, waving his hand dismissively at the door.

"Sherlock? I know John is out, and you don't really bother making yourself food when you're like this. Mrs. Hudson is off with her knitting club, so I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight?" Samie opened the door and frowned slightly at the flat, which was in shambles.

"I might." Sherlock mumbled, covering some of the papers with his arms and closing both laptops.

"Hm. What are you working on? You don't usually have everything so unorganized. Most of the time it'd be pinned on the wall or in a neat pile." Samie peaked over Sherlock's shoulder.

"It's nothing, needn't worry about it." he hunched over his work slightly. Samie furrowed her brow in thought.

"What are you trying to hide from me?" she asked.

"I told you, it's nothing." Sherlock insisted, gathering his papers and setting them face down in their box.

"Then why are you keeping me from seeing it?" Samie demanded.

"I don't know where you are getting that idea from." Sherlock feigned innocence, stacked the laptops on his box and started walking away to his room.

"WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES, YOU STOP RIGHT THERE."

Sherlock stood dead in his tracks. Samie never said his full name, not even when he had shot her window for an experiment. This meant trouble.

"I am not some naïve child you can avoid, what are you hiding?" Samie glared daggers at Sherlock's back. He turned his head, hoping to relieve the burning on the back of his neck.

"What's for dinner?" He wondered, knitting his eyebrows together in curiosity. Samie sighed, rubbing her temple with her forefinger. She knew Sherlock was tring to avoid the subject, but there was no use pushing him now. So, she decided to play along.

" 'Effing Fisherman's Pie and fried shallots and potatoes." she replied. Sherlock smiled, setting the box down in the hallway.

"I look forward to it." he nodded.

Samie shook her head in amusement. Sherlock was so cheeky that he'd escaped her questions.


	16. Chapter 16

"John?" Samie called, poking her head into her neighbors' flat

"Yeah?" John looked up from his laptop. Samie stepped fully into the flat, holding up an empty corn starch container. "I'll go see if we have some." he set his computer to the side and began to ruffle through the cabinets. "Ah, here we go." John pulled the yellow container down. "Huh?" he shook it, then removed the top. "Sorry, Samie! We're out, too!"

"That's ok. I've been needing to run down to the store for a while. Need anything while I'm out?" she asked.

"No, but when you come back, we should consult Sherlock on the 'Case of the Missing Corn Starch'." he replied. Samie chuckled and began her decent down the stairs.

* * *

Samie grunted, shifting the overflowing bag in her arms. She hadn't planned on getting so much stuff, but when she found the corn starch, it reminded her that she needed flour, then eggs, then cereal and soon she had a basket full of things she had put off buying for the past month. Then the cashier had the audacity to ask her if she wanted a bag for her items! Closing her eyes in thought, she turned the corner.

"Oomph!" Samie's breath was knocked out of her as the bag was smashed into her stomach. Then the paper bag fell, spilling it's contents.

"I am so sorry!" a man apologized, immediately reaching down and placing the items back into the sack. Samie bent on her knee and helped.

"It's really not your fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." she mumbled, trying desperately not to look him in the face. Finally, everything was back in it's place and luckily the eggs were not injured. Samie hoisted the bag up and was about to begin walking again when the man spoke.

"Do you need help? I can carry that for you." he motioned to the bag that was already causing pains in Samie's arms and back.

"Er..." she hesitated. "Yeah, thanks." she allowed him to take the bag into his arms. Once he had gotten a firm hold on it, they were walking side by side. Samie glanced at the man from the corner of her eye. He was an average height, but still towered over her by a foot or so. His wavy hair seemed black a first glance, but under closer inspection was a very dark brown. He also had unkempt stubble on his face, though it was more fitting on his than it may be on anyone else Samie knew. She could not see the color of his eyes from the direction she was facing, but she had the feeling that they would be very striking. This man's entire demeanor seemed to be as such.

"Where is it that we're going?" he turned his head to face her, tilting it slightly. Samie felt her cheeks heat up. His facial structure was unlike that of her usual companions. His was not round like John's or pointed and angular like Sherlock's, but a blend of both. His cheek bones were not as defined, but you could tell they were there. And his chin came to a blunt point.

"Uh..." Samie's gaze wandered across his features, finally falling upon his almond shaped eyes. They were unlike any brown eyes she'd ever seen. His facial expression changed from neutral to inquisitive. "Huh?" Samie blinked her eyes, looking for an excuse .

"Your destination?" he smiled kindly.

"Oh! 221 Baker Street, I have a flat there." she replied, silently cursing herself for being distracted.

"Great, then this way, yeah?" he tipped his head to the right. Samie nodded and followed his lead. "Name's Wesley." he chuckled after a few seconds had passed. He looked to Samie, who had not uttered much of anything.

"Samie." she mumbled, playing with the sleeves of her sweater nervously. Poor Wesley had a hard time trying not to grin like an idiot for the rest of the time.

* * *

"Here we are." Wesley said, halting. Samie opened the door for him, as his hand were occupied, but she felt like nevertheless he wanted to hold it open for her. He nodded in thanks and she lead him up the staircase to her flat. She fumbled with her keys momentarily, then unlocked the door.

"Sorry to have put you through so much trouble." she sighed, setting her coat on the rack. Wesley laughed, setting the groceries on the counter. His laugh sent chills down Samie's spine.

"Nonsense! I was just going for a walk around the block, then back home. If anything, you made my day better by giving me something to do." Wesley again tried to conceal his grin. Samie laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. They stood there in silence, red faced and internally grimacing at the social awkwardness that hung heavily in the air.

"You want to stay for a cup of coffee? I've got tea, too." Samie finally spoke, moving to the sink to fill the kettle. "Cause you know, we're in Britain and I'm British and you're hot." she chuckled. She slapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. "I-I-I mean _it's_ hot! The tea! And it's cold outside!" she set the kettle on the stove, and stared at the floor.

"I'd love some tea." Wesley mumbled. Samie let out a sigh and continued preparing the tea. "I could help... If you'd like." Wesley brought down the sugar that she had been trying to get from a high shelf.

"Thank you." she smiled, setting the sugar on the table. They put the groceries in their rightful places, then sat in the living room with their tea. They sat and talked for a full hour when Samie shivered. The flat had gotten colder. It was indeed the brink of winter, and in London it's dangerous not to have heating on.

"Looks like it's finally time to use that fire place, then." Samie said, kneeling under the mantle. She lit the fire and with assistance from Wesley, the flat was warm and cozy. "Oh, I didn't know it was so late!" Samie exclaimed, having glimpsed the time and now was looking at the darkened sky outside of the window.

"Should I leave?" Wesley looked from the window to the woman, who was curled up in a blanket, in front of him. She bit the inside of her lip in thought.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Besides, I haven't got anything to do tomorrow. Just as long as I'm not keeping you from anything, it's alright with me." she decided.

"I don't want to overstay my welcome." Wesley hesitated. Samie took the teapot back to the kitchen to refill it.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like! You showed me a kindness today and I intend to return it." she placed the kettle on the stove once more.

"Don't return it too soon. I'm hoping to see you again after today." he smiled as he looked down at his cup. Samie grinned at the wall, thankful her guest could not see it. She was sure she seemed goofy.

"Here you are, Wesley." she set the hot tea on the table.

"Wes is fine." he corrected, preparing himself another cup.

"Alright... Wes." Samie tried the new name for her companion and took a long drink of tea. She hoped to see him again, too.


End file.
